Not Like That
by Ijustloveanimex
Summary: EVERYONE KNOWS PEOPLE WHO AREN'T LIKE HOW THEY LOOK LIKE WHEN TEMARI HEARS THEM TALKING ABOUT HIM SHE'S CONFUSED. CAUSE HE IS NOT LIKE THAT ShikaTema, One-Shot. IMPORTANT MESSAGE ON THE END!
**SHIKATEMA ONE-SHOT**

 **A/N sorry for the grammar, english isnt my own language.**

 ** _EVERYONE KNOWS PEOPLE WHO AREN'T LIKE HOW THEY LOOK LIKE_**

 ** _WHEN TEMARI HEARS THEM TALKING ABOUT HIM SHE'S CONFUSED..._**

Temari walks through the streets of Konoha searching for a restaurant where she could eat lunch. Suddenly she hears girly voices calling her name. she sighs, turns around and puts up a fake smile. ''Hey Temari! You're back!'' ''Haven't seen you for such a long time!'' ''We missed you!'' ''Wow, you look good!'' Ino and Sakura came running to her with flashings smiles on their faces. Behind them walked the silent, cute Hinata. Now don't get Temari wrong, She loves them, really! But after travelling alone for almost a week in the desert all she really wanted is a hot shower and a soft bed and she also would like to see... Instead of keeping in her thoughts she grins ''I missed you girls too! How have you all been?'' After a small talk Ino asks if she wanted to have lunch with them. ''Yeah, I was just searching for a place to get something.'' Ino takes Temari's arm and starts dragging her to a sweet small restaurant. Sakura and Hinata follow.

When they sit Ino starts to ramble about all the boys in Konoha of her age. Temari starts feeling uncomfortable and keeps silent. While Sakura and Ino began an discussion about who's the cutest of them all, Hinata pulls at one of temari's sleeves, ''Did everything went well? While travelling?'' Temari smiles and is happy for some company ''Yeah, everything went well, I'm here, am I?'' Hinata smiles, ''It surprises me tho, you were all alone here?'' Temari doesn't get where she went with her question so she looked at Hinata with questioning eyes. ''Well, when we heard you were back I excepted you to be with some kind of pineapple boy…?'' Temari's eyes went big and she blushed. ''How did you know? We tried to hide it as much as we could…'' While Temari was talking Hinata shook her head and said; ''Shikamaru told Naruto who promised not to tell anyone, till now he keeps his mouth but a few week ago he told me. He also told me he couldn't keep it in anymore. Oh, and don't worry, your secret is safe with me.'' Temari listened while Hinata talked. But one thing wasn't clear to her. ''Naruto? Why would he tell something like that to you?'' This time it was Hinata who got red cheeks. Temari laughed ''Ohhhh, I get it already. Cutee!''

Suddenly Hinata's eyes went big and she looked shocked at Temari. ''We were supposed to meet each other now! I got to go now! I'm so sorry!'' She stood up and ran away. Temari watched her. She ran through the street and just before she was at the end she bumped into Naruto. Naruto's eyes went wide and so did his grin. He hugged Hinata and took her hand before they walked away, around the corner till Temari wasn't able to see them anymore. Temari smiled and turned her head to Sakura and Ino who were still talking about boys.

''Well, I don't know about you but Sasuke is definitely way cuter than Sai! Just sayin', Pig!'' Temari didn't say anything while the two girls were talking about all the negative and the positive things about every boy. Temari didn't really care till the girls began talking about a certain guy. ''Well, he is really lazy,'' Sakura looks at Ino with a face that's like I-know-everyone-knows-but-its-still-a-important-thing. Temari begins listening. Okay, he is lazy but that's one of the things I like about him. When I feel stressed out he calms me down.. ''Yeah and he doesn't even have any manners! When I came at his house recently he didn't even bother to stand up or something, he just lay there on his couch, sleeping. Even though he knew I was there!'' Ino said, while the conversation was heating. Temari was confused. Shikamaru without manners? That was like Kankuro without his make up. (or face paint as he called it). When Temari was around Shikamaru he was always nice. When they would meet he would even bring her flowers. He respected her not only as a kunoichi but also as a normal woman with her needs. Ofcorse there were times when Shikamaru wasn't nice, like when they would make fun of one of his friends. Shikamaru was lazy but when someone needed him, he was always there. He would do everything to protect his friends. But when everything was fine he would just have his manners, which he learned and grew up with thanks to his mother. ''Maybe he just thought you would find your own way in his house, seeing as you two know each for practically your whole lives?'' Temari suggested. She didn't like it when people talked about her precious people, even less when it was from one of his closest friends. ''Yeah, I have that too with Naruto. He even gave me his key for in case something has happened!'' Sakura said. Ino nodded in defeat. ''But it's just weird, normally he would give me his whole attention.'' Ino sighed. ''Well, I don't think I have to worry. He won't have a girlfriend for a while, I'm sure. He is not that good at the romantical things. I think he hasn't even had his first kiss yet! Imagine that at our age!'' Sakura laughed and nodded, ''Yeah, that's horrible, I agree! Haha'' Temari was laughing inside. Well, I guess he did, she thought, he did even more than just a kiss. With me. Haha.

Just when Ino wanted to say something more there came a shadow on the table. The person sat down on the chair next to Temari, where Hinata sat. ''So, you're back. I missed you.'' The man lay his flowers on the table just before them. Ino and Sakura looked at the dark person at the other side of the table and were unable to say anything. Temari laughed. ''Well, you sure know how to get attention. I missed you too.'' She gave him a long hug and he started to kiss her. He placed his hands at her waist and shoved her on his lap. Temari layed her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. when it became clear they wouldn't stop in a short time, Sakura and Ino slowly walked away in silence.

Neither of them said something cause, neither of them had ever guessed **Shikamaru Nara** could be such a romantic guy. Neither of them would have ever thought he could be such a gentleman. Because no one ever knew. Only the ones who had seen him with the woman he loved the most.

Temari no Subaku.

 **A/N so that was it guys, but dont be sad. i started to make this one shot with a different beginning. its good but i didnt want temari to meet shikamaru in the beginning so it wasnt good. i still have it and its going to become the first chapter of my shikatema one shots, story, thingie... while im typing this im thinking there may be other pairings in them. just a bunch of lovely lover one shots. maybe a nejiten... yeah i like that. well whatever. just make sure to review this one shot and to like the other one and follow it because i guess there'll be a bunch of lovey dovey's 3 I love it!**

 **THANKS FOR READING THISS!**

 **AND OH YEAH I THINK IM GONNA NAME THE ONE SHOT STORIES ''LOVE IN KONOHA'' oR SOMETHING LIKE THAT SO KEEP TUNEDDD :p**


End file.
